Sorry Years
by barrelbabe
Summary: Jake has come home from college for the first time, he is now a junior in college and sam is a senior in highschool. Sam has had a bad time since Jake left, can jake help her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jake Ely comes home from his sophomore year in college, and comes back to discover many interesting discoveries. Samantha Foster (aka Sam) is now in her senior year at Darton High School. Sam has had a rough life since about the time that Jake left for college.

Chapter 1

Jake was just pulling up to Three Ponies Ranch. He loved to be home again, since this was the first time that he had come home to visit from college. Jake was somewhat different now that he was in college. As he pulled up into the long driveway he saw his brother Quinn working away in the field and his father was working with a young horse that looked to be like 3-4 years old. Jake parked his car and went inside the house. He was surprised to find only his mother's calico cat sitting on the couch. Then he remembered that today was a school day and that his mother would be teaching till 3:00, so he decided to go surprise his mother at school. He guessed she would be on her lunch brake soon since it was 11:45.

Darton High

Jake parked his car and went into the school. He suddenly was lost in memories that the hallways brought back to him. He forgot how much he missed being here and how many things happened while he was still living at home. When he was outside his mother's classroom door he heard voices inside so he waited out side. "You can't just throw your whole life away just because you want to go party. I won't let that happen to you. You mean so much to me and my husband." Jake heard his mother lecturing someone. At the sound of this Jake became very curious. " Why do I matter so much to you and your husband? You're not my parents and you are not in charge of me!" a yelling female voice retorted back. " Your right but I can try and help you to make the right decisions in your life, hunny you are so confused right now that I don't think that you even know what you want with your life." He heard his mother state. Suddenly the door burst open and a girl about 17 years old walked out of the classroom looking very perturbed. Jake stared at her and thought that she looked familiar. Jake walked into his mother's classroom. When his mother looked up and saw him she literally jumped up and hugged him so tight that he thought he was going to fall over. "Nice to see you too," Jake said with a laugh. "I missed you so much," said his mother. "Who were you talking just a minute ago?" Jake asked. "Samantha Foster, remember her? "How could I forget but what in the world were you two talking about?" Jake asked. "Well Samantha has had a very hard life for the past 2 years. Brianna was to have a baby, there was complications when Brianna went into labor and we lost both Brianna and the baby." Jake was very aw struck at this and was about to say something when his mother continued. " And Wyatt lost all sense in life and left Sam at the age of 15 to go live life with a beach blond in some foreign place." His mother finished. Jake could have screamed. Why the heck did he leave her and whom is she living with? He left because who knows why I don't, and she was living with me but just recently moved back to River Bend Ranch to live by herself. She didn't have the money to live there though, but somehow she got the money. I think that it is from her new boyfriend. "BOYFRIEND" thought Jake, why would Sam have a boyfriend?

Chapter 2

When Jake was on his way home from the school, his car suddenly died. Crap! He yelled. He went around the front of the car to see what the heck was the matter with it but could only find that he was out of gas. He put his hands on the hood of the car as he closed it and put his head down. How the heck am I going to get home he thought to himself. Then suddenly a voice startled him. "Need a lift cowboy?" He looked up startled and saw a black dodge pickup truck with a very attractive looking 17 year old girl. Sure, he said. As he went around to the other side of the truck he suddenly realized something, OMG this is Samantha, Sammy girl! He opened the door when suddenly the girl said, "Jake Ely! OMG I haven't seen you forever." " Sam! I haven't seen you in such a long time you look so different I almost didn't recognize you!" As they drove along they talked in perfect harmony. Sam suddenly said something under her breath and said," do you mind if we can stop by my place before I take you to your parent's place?" uh.. Sure he said. As the pulled into the driveway that led to the bridge, Jake could see the frustration in Sam's eyes, like something or someone was bothering her. As Sam pulled the truck up to a stop she said, "You can come in if you like, or you can walk around the ranch and see the horses if you like but there aren't many horses anymore do to financial problems." Ok he said. "I think that I will just walk around the ranch." "Alright I will be down in a minute I just have to change and grab some stuff." Jake watched Sam go into the house with a sigh. Then he began to walk around and see everything that he had left. To his surprise the barn was gone! The only thing that remained was the 10 acre pasture and a couple of round pens. There was a total of 6 horses- Pop Corn, Sweet Heart, Banjo, Dark Sunshine, Ace and a very beautiful black mare that I didn't know, if it didn't have a perfect heart on her head then I would have thought it was my horse Witch. Speaking up Witch, were was she. I would have to ask Sam if she new. Dang Sam was hot and she was very grown up!


	2. Working

Chapter 3

When Sam came out of the house she was wearing a pair of Hudson jeans and a white V Neck knit with a black jacket.

"You look great," said Jake.

"Oh thanks, you don't look half bad yourself. You know that you have changed a lot." "Yeah well…. wait, how did I change?"

"Chill, I just mean that you are more talkative than you used to be."

"Oh, yeah well, you are actually tall for once in your life!"

"Hey!"

"Where are you going exactly?"

" To the Ely's Three Ponies Ranch!"

"No, I mean where are you going after you drop me off?"

" I am not going anywhere after I drop you off, because I work for your dad during the week."

"You what? Dad never hired help!"

"Yeah well, once all of the Ely boys left, I got picked."

Three Ponies Ranch

When Sam pulled up to the house, she parked the truck and got out along with Jake.

"Wait Sam!"

"What is it?"

"I meant to ask you how Witch is doing."

"Oh yeah, she is doing great! Would you like to go for a ride with me?"


End file.
